


Во Тьме

by Lubava21



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video, Zavulton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Антон охотится на вампиров, и с каждым разом убивать нравится ему все больше и больше. Завулон видит это и подталкивает Антона ко Тьме.
Relationships: Anton Gorodetsky/Zavulon
Kudos: 6





	Во Тьме




End file.
